Rin and InuYasha
by Nakera Myou Sterling
Summary: This isn't about the InuYasha your probably thining about. And it isn't his son. Read this to find out what and who this is really about. And will they be able to be together?
1. Intro

Rin and InuYasha

Chapter one.

The air was filled with the laughter of one baby. A small demon child, 3/4th demon. Her little bit of hair she had was black with silver streaks through it. Her eyes an icy blue. She was the daughter of a great Lord, and she wasn't just wrapped in a cloth, until she was big enough to fit into her kimono- she already had one. It was just her size, for the little body of a 14 month old girl. It wasn't very a colorful get-up. Every time her mother tried to give her another color to wear, she would bawl until she was wearing this specific kimono. It was just like her mother's, black with red tread designing the boarders. The little girl's name was Myou, her father was Lord Sesshomaru, and her mother, Mistress Seina. Her two older brother were named after people in the family. Her eldest brother was named after their father, but everyone just called him Sesshou so the two of them would know which one was being talked to. Her other brother, the second oldest was named after his uncle, InuYasha.

Myou's giggling continued as her mother tickled her. Seina would kiss the her daughter's little feet and Myou would have laughing fit, and throw her limbs about. Seina smiled seeing her daughter laughed, it made her happy to see the smile on the young child's face. To Seina it was like seeing herself as a baby, for her and her daughter did look just alike, if they were the same age. The game ended when Myou had tears streaming down her face. Either she wanted to be changed, or she was hungry again. The Mistress pick the baby up off the bed and held her close.

"What's wrong lovey? You were just changed a little while again," As Seina spoke Myou began to pull on her shirt, knowing just where to get what she wanted, " Hey, hey. Clam down missy, you'll get what your after." Seina loosened her kimono, not wanting to show herself at all. She let her baby girl nurse, and she put a light blanket over her chest. Myou stopped moving in a little while, and Seina got a little worried and checked on her. Myou lay sleeping now, her tummy full and still in the nursing position. The Mistress just smiled and set her down on the bed, knowing she wouldn't move anywhere. A heavy sigh passed through her lips, and looked over to the balcony window. "Sesshomaru... when are you going to come home." she said tiredly as if he could hear her.

Sesshomaru had left 2 weeks before, saying he had something to take care of. Seina had made him promise it had nothing to do with fighting someone, fore she didn't want him to get hurt, or to have to raise their three kids on her own. He didn't trust anyone else to raise their kids, except for himself, Seina, and only when Seina made him, his half-brother InuYasha.

"MOM!" a voice shrieked from outside, "MOM!"

Gently but swiftly, Seina lift Myou from the bed, and ran to the balcony. Her eyes frantically searched the area for any sign of danger, and something caught her eye. Both her boys yelled as if they were in danger, but they both fell over laughing since they got Seina to run outside for a butterfly. She growled slightly, "You knuckle heads. I thought something bad happened."

"To be a fool, as you would think something horrid would happen here." A stern deep voice said from the side of the castle. Sesshomaru had come home from his trip.


	2. Lost

Rin and InuYasha

Lost

Seina's face lit up as she saw her husband walking toward the balcony she stood on. She bent her knees to jump down to his level with him on the ground, ut he rose his hand, telling her to stop.

"Do not jump. I would not be good for our daughter." Sesshomaru said walking a little more quickly to keep his wife from coming down.

"Then hurry and get up here! I can't wait that long, I've waited long enough." Seina said with anxiously. She growled slightly as a smirk lifted his lips. If Myou wasn't involved, he would have gone twice as slow just to annoy her. To Seina it seemed to take months for him to pace only a few yards. After about half way there, Sesshomaru let his gift of flight take him the rest of the way up, to gently and gracefully land on the ledge of which his wife stood.

"Please don't do anything stupid that would hurt our daughter... like jump five stories to the ground." The Lord spoke sternly, as he look Seina right in the eyes, making sure she was even listening and not just looking at him like she normally did. Sesshomaru sighed knowing she hadn't listened at all, at she would have defended herself. "Seina!" he said hard.

"What? You say something love?" She said, looking dumbfounded.

He growled in his throat and walked away. "You're hopeless..."

She laughed. "Oh calm down, you just got home. I heard you." She repeated what he said to her, and at the end he gave a sigh of relief. "I don't ignore you most the time. I can multitask, thank you."

Sesshomaru mumbled something under his breath, and sat on the bed. He wasn't to say it again even if Seina demanded it, for it was something he didn't care much to talk about at all. He sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling and lay back. Something was running through his head, for he didn't move for five minutes, and was going on six.

(Back outside)

InuYasha and Sesshou were playing a game of hide and seek, though with demonic powers, it made it very easy.

"YOUR IT!" Sesshou yelled and ran off after he tagged his brother. Gone for a hiding place, he knew if he hid up high it would be harder for InuYasha, because he couldn't fly. He was more like his uncle then he knew, having never met his uncle. The only different was, hi uncle had silver hair, and his was black.

InuYasha grew tired of the game and headed for the castle. He crossed threw a stream, and then mud, but wiped his feet clear in the grass that came after. "Sesshou! I'm done playing!!" He yelled into the trees. He did it as loud as he could, but didn't hear a reply, so he turned around to go look for him. "Sesshou! Where are you!?" he called. He didn't pat attention to what the time was, since he knew his way back. All he had to do was follow his own scent.

The scent of wolves began to fill the air, and InuYasha was becoming nervous. His brother wasn't anywhere to be found, and the scents where getting stronger. InuYasha began to walk faster, but a whirlwind but him off and fell back onto the ground. A wolf demon stood in front of him, and growled. "You must be InuYasha's runt." he scoffed.

Before InuYasha could say anything, wolves had surrounded him and were standing next to the demon. All of them were barring their teeth and snarling at him.

"What do you say boys, should we kill him or catch our thief?" The wolves answered him...


	3. Search Party

Rin and InuYasha

Search Party

"Shhh... shhh... It's okay," Seina held Myou against her body and swaddled with her, "Myou, shh, baby, it's okay."

Myou had fallen asleep and had a horrible dream. She has been crying for the past ten minutes, and has stopped only to breath maybe 5 times. Her face was red as a rose. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks as Seina did everything she could to calm her.

"Change her, or do something, her crying is annoying!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Why don't you try something _dad_!" Seina snapped at him. She kissed Myou's forehead as she paced back and forth.

"What the hell would you like me to do!?"

"How about get off your ass and help me!" Seina began to get frustrated, but took a deep breath to try to relieve herself. She didn't want to do anything that would hurt Myou. She gave Myou to Sesshomaru and she sat on the bed, "You're the one out of the two of us that stays calm easily. You've done this before, do it again."

Sesshou walked in the room and covered his ears and tried to speak over his sister's cries, "Mom?"

"Yes dear?" she called over her daughter.

"Did InuYasha come home yet? I couldn't find him outside." He closed one eye trying to ignore his sister still.

Seina sat up and looked at her eldest son, her eyes slightly wide. "He didn't come in here," she began loud enough for Sesshou to hear, then her voice began to fade. She snapped back to her senses and looked to her husband, who was doing just what she was before, but he didn't look happy at all while doing so. "Sesshomaru, can you handle your daughter? I'm going to find our son, unless you want to leave Myou with Sesshou and come with me."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a few minutes. And shook his head. "Take Sesshou and go. Don't lose him too."

Seina growled at Sesshomaru and snapped at him " You better hope I come back tired," and she walked out taking with their son with them. "Sesshou, where were both of you last?"

Sesshou thought about it, the last place he was was in a tree on the other side of the yard. "We were playing hind-n-seek and the last place I saw him we were about 100 yards away from the creek." He too looked worried, he was a pain sometimes to his brother but he still cared about him. (Which is more then someone else could say) "Mom? Is he going to be okay?"

Seina looked at her distressed son, "If he's anything like your father or your uncle, he'll... be okay." _Lets hope he's strong enough like his relatives without_ _the temperament...But I've never seen him mad, _Seina thought not letting Sesshou onto what she was thinking. "Use all your senses and stay alert. We'll find him, don't worry."


	4. Rin is Found

Rin and InuYasha

Rin is found

"Please don't hurt me..." InuYasha said. His body was trembling but it wasn't from being cold anymore. The little half-breed was fearing for his life. He knew this demon would kill him without a second thought.

The demon laughed at him, "Do you know who I am?!" he continued to cackle as his wolf minions closed in slowly on the boy.

"N-n-n-no-no." Fear had brought his voice down to a weak stutter.

Louder and with menacing joy the demon laughed harder. "That's to bad. If you knew, you'd know by now I'm going to kill you now."

Tears slowly slid down the cheek of the outnumbered demon child. His young life passed before his eyes as the wolves began to move in towards him. The last thing he could think to say came as a quick impulse of survival: "...mom... NOOOOO!!"

The wolves took a step back, and even the demon was surprised. "What do you mean 'no.'?"

Little InuYasha stood and looked at the older demon, "My mom would kill you if you _tried_ to hurt me." he said behind clenched teeth.

The demon to chuckle inside himself, "You're a half-breed. No one cares about you. If your mother loved you, you wouldn't be lost here right now." He stated and as he finsihed one of the wolves jumpped out and attacked InuYasha.

_Flash Back_

"Sesshomaru!" Seina yelled, "Leave them alone. Play fighting is going to help them learn to fight and defend themselves when they get older."

_End Flash Back_

InuYasha made his shivering hand into a very solid fist. He threw his arm out and punched the wolf in the side of the head.

The canine began to stand after the blow had knocked it back. It's jaw was open, and the creature cried out in pain. Little InuYasha had broken the wolf's jaw.

"Good job." Both InuYasha and the demon looked to where the voice had come from. The malicious demon's eyes went wide as a average height female demon stepped out. He looked at her black kimono, blue eyes and moon with star on her forehead, just to know he might die now.

"MOM!" Little InuYasha yelled.

"No! No... not you!" The wolf demon said.

"Oh yes. It's me Koga. And I'm not at all happy at the least." she sneered at him. Seina didn't move when her son ran behind her legs for safety. She growled deeply in her throat, then said " No one talks to my son that way." Seina placed a hand on InuYasha's head as she spoke. "InuYasha. Go home and tell your father I'll be back later."

"But mom," be began to object until she looked down at him, "Yes mother," He said and ran back the way he and Seina had come from.

"Koga." the demoness said sternly, "Why are you around here to begin with?"

Koga found his voice just as she finished her demanding question. "I was passing by looking for someone that had double-crossed me." he also found his pride again, "Why the hell should I be telling you."

"Because if you don't tell me the truth, I'll tell Sesshomaru what you did to our son, and he is far more ruthless then I am. How many humans have you killed and where are they."

"I didn't kill aynone," he spat at her, "If i had I wouldn't tell you anyway."

Seina held her hand in front of her shoulder and cracked her knuckles as her claws grew. Koga blinked and he growled slightly though he did listen to Seina's words. "I haven't yet found it proper to kill you, and you seem destine to change my mind." She paused, "Tell me who you killed, or atleast where.. I can smell the blood lingering in the air."

"Back that way. Follow my scent." He scoffed and ran off in his whirlwind.

Seina growled as he left, knowing he didn't hear her. She didn't care right now, though she wasn't in any real hurry. Sesshomaru could care for all three kids on his own, since two were older enough to understand and obey him. It was good that they obeyed him, since Seina herself didn't. She was always of doing her own thing, and she somehow got it through to Sesshomaru that she doesn't take orders. Thinking it was fair, she didn't give him orders either. _Why should he always have to listen to me if I don't always listen to him. _Was her way of thinking about it. She listened when he wanted to talk, but she didn't when he began to demand things from her. Seina thought about how this whole thing worked out for some reason, and it seemed to make the time go by faster. Before she rembmered blinking a third time she was at a slaughtered village.

"There is life here somewhere... I can sense it." She spoke to herself quietly. Seina walked around and looked at all the dead human bodies. Everyone was covered with nite marks and holes. Though it was easy to tell the wolves didn't even eat the bodies, since there was small piles of flesh and blood in places around some of the bodies. "This is a waste of life. I can only hope they didn't suffer for long." She sighed heavily.

As the demoness walked to the far end of the village, the sense of life began to get stronger in her subconscious. _There must be someone still alive._ She thought as she kept moving. The little lifeline began to falter and Seina began to run towards it. _Hold on! I'm almost there!_ She thought and a body came into view. It was a small girl, and she was a long way from the village. There wasn't any chunks of skin missing, nothing but bite marks and scratches. Seina life her up slowly, trying not to hurt her. The girl's eyes were open and tearing- fear.

"You're safe now." Seina said and the girl's eyes closed. She hadn't fallen asleep. She was gone now, almost to never come back. Seina sighed, "Sesshomaru will kill me, but I have to."

Seina held the girl's limp, dead body in her arms. Her right foot moved at an angel behind her left, and she turn, bounding home.


	5. Love

Rin and InuYasha

Love

"Sesshomaru!" Seina yelled as she jumped up to the balcony window.

"Shhh! Be quiet." he said sternly, " Myou finally fell asleep."

Seina walked in and she and Sesshomaru were finally looking at each other. She smiled when she saw their daughter sleeping, but Sesshomaru was dismayed to see a dead human child in his wife's arms. "I knew you could do it." she smiled.

"What is that?" He asked looking at the girl.

Seina thought she could see anger welling up in her husband's eyes. He never really had a soft spot for humans, and this wasn't helping at all. "Sesshomaru, please." She put the girl's body on the bed.

"Get that body off my bed!" He said very displeased.

"Now you be quiet, you'll wake our daughter." Seina said, in a whisper.

"I don't have to right now, you brought home a dead human body! You know I don't like humans, being dead won't make a difference!"

"Shhh! She wasn't dead when I got to her-"'

"That doesn't make it any different either! Take it back where you got it." He said and he began to leave the room.

"Sesshomaru! Just... Come back here." She said sighing heavily. "Please, just do this for me. You won't have to deal with her at all." Seina sat on the bed and looked at the girl, the appearance of blissful sleep on her face.

He stopped and looked at back at his wife and the dead girl next to her. Seshomaru walked over and picked up the body. "Come with me." he said simply and walked out.

Down the hall to the left, fifth door down was the room Sesshomaru had walked to. There were quite a few bedrooms in the house and he chose one surprisingly not far his own. He looked over to Seina and she opened the door for him. Stepping inside he placed the small body on the bed inside the room. Seina smiled as she knew what he was going to do.

"Wait." She said quietly, and placed her hand on the girl's forehead. She closed her eyes and the wounds on the human's body began to close slowly, as the ripped flesh and torn muscles began to fuse back together.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and placed his palm on the handle of Ten-saiga. Wrapping his fingers around, he pulled the blade from the sheath. The sword began to glow a hue of blue, and he swung it past the girl, and he body began to glow the same hue as well. Her chest moved as her lung took in gasps of air, and her eyes opened. She looked around, and Sesshomaru was already half way out the door.

Seina sat down next to her on this bed, and she moved away. Seina spoke to her calmly: "It's okay. We won't hurt. You're safe now."

The girl looked at her, having remembered hearing that. She said nothing, but looked at Seina.

"This will be your room. If you need anything come find me. I'm in the room down to the right, then another right, and the fourth door on the left." Seina gently brushed the little girl's hair out of her face. "Will you be okay here alone?" She asked, " I can stay with you if you'd like."

She shook her head lightly, then yawned. Seina smiled slightly seeing the fatigue in the girl's eyes. She stood up and pulled the blankets down "Come up here, I'll tuck you in." the demoness said as the girl crawled her way up the bed. After laying down, Seina pulled the blanket over the small human body, and once again pushed her hair away from her face. "Sleep tight." she said and walked out of the room, and lightly closed the door behind her.

"Go away." Sesshomaru said Seina out her arm around him, lying down in their bed.

"Oh come on. Lighten up. You don't even feel the slightest bit happy that you saved someone?" she asked.

"No. Go away." he said again.

Seina pulled on his shoulder until he was flat on his back, facing the ceiling. She tried to look into his eyes, but he refused to. "Sesshomaru..."

"What part of 'go away' do you not understand?" he asked and tried to roll over and away from her but She held him to tightly.

She put her hand on his cheek and moved his face towards herself. She was persistent enough that he knew she wouldn't stop, so he did look at her.

"What do you want?" he queried with frustration in his voice.

"Thank you." She said and paused for a second. Seina kissed his cheek lightly and rest her head on his shoulder, " I love you."

Sesshomaru sighed and didn't say anything to her. Though when she put her arm around him, he put his hand atop of her's.

The Next Morning

"Will you two knock it off!" Sesshomaru said as Sesshou and InuYasha continued to play throughout the castle without watching where they were going.

"But-"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru yelled at the two. He wasn't in any mood to deal with horseplay after what Seina asked him to do the night before. Though he knew before they were together she always helped human children after some kind of terror had gotten to them first. He had just hoped that now that she had a family of her own, that she wouldn't have to do that anymore. _I hate humans... now I have to live with one..._ he thought.

"Dad. Where's mom?" InuYasha asked.

"When you know, tell me." He said as he looked down at him.

As the three turned the corner, Seina was seen first. She was smiling and talking with someone, how the ones boys didn't know about. Though Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes. He knew just whom she was to. She saw them, and stopped when they got to each other. Seshomaru would have kept walking but Seina had stopped in front of him, and his two sons where on either side of him.

"Where is Myou?" he asked having not seen her since the night before.

"Rin is holding her." She said simply.

"Where is 'Rin'"? He asked not seeing her, and only caring about his bloodline daughter.

"Right here." Seina answered. She stepped aside, and Rin had appeared behind Seina, holding Myou and smiling. Myou was sleeping still, feeling comfortable with the human girl.

"Come with me..." He said sternly to his wife, and she followed him away.

InuYasha and Sesshou were left there with Rin and Myou opposite them. Rin became slightly intimidated by the two young demons looking at her. She knew it was their sister she was holding, and what if they didn't like it?

"Are you Rin?" Sesshou asked.

The scared child nod her head. She knew they were both older then she was, and since they were both of demonic parents, had immense strength for their age. Rin was afraid to look away from them, not knowing if they would try something if she did. She noticed the shorter of the two brothers was looking directly at her as if he wasn't award of himself doing it.

Sesshou nudged his younger brother and laughed. "Your cheek are red! Are you blushing?!" he taunted and teased.

This only made little InuYasha face become even brighter. "I am not!" He shouted.

"Yes you are!" Sesshou yelled at the top of his lungs, " You have a crush, you have crush!" He said repeatedly as he danced around his brother.

Rin smiled slightly and began to blush herself. She hid her face behind her hair, and tried find a way out. She didn't want to go find Seina and get her and herself in trouble with her husband, but she was nervous around the two, because she too liked InuYasha.

InuYasha saw her face and he stopped yelling for his brother to stop. He knew that look, it was the same on he had. He was happy that she hoply felt the same way about him. But... But what if it wasn't for him? What if she was in love with his older brother, Sesshou?? Now he was scared.


	6. Argument

Rin and InuYasha

Argument

"Come with me..." Sesshomaru said sternly to his wife, as she followed him away. A shrot while later when he knew they wouldn't be overheard. "I don't care if she lives here, as long as I don't have to deal with her, or as long as she stays away from our children."

Seina sighed. "This isn't about you. Not everything has to be about you. She needed a place to stay, and may be should be a little more accepting..."

"Who said this is about me!?"

"No one has to say it Sesshomaru, I've known you long enough. Just because she's a human, doesn't mean that she's bad, or against you."

"I don't want her interfering with our family. We are fine just the way we were. Why couldn't you have just left her there dead, and where you found her?"

"Because I'm not like you, and I know her. I couldn't just leave her there."

"What do you mean you know her?"

"A few years ago– about two – I left for those two days. During that short time, I wandered around and I came to this village. No one was there, or at least outside of their houses. On the other side of the village there was a demon... One of the ones that makes a village believe they are the savior of the place. He made the villagers give him a human sacrifice once a month, and that one month I was there it was Rin... and she was tried to a stake in the ground. I killed the demon, and cut the ropes that bound her. She ran home and the village was happy to see the one that oppressed them was dead. After that I left and came home." She told him the shortened version of the story, and was quiet for a few seconds, until her husband spoke again.

"Why is she holding our daughter? How do you know she can be trusted? You saving her doesn't mean she's trustworthy." Sesshomaru said after a sigh.

"You know how Myou is. If she didn't like Rin, or if there was something about Rin we couldn't trust, she would have started to cry when Rin came near her. Did she stop crying as soon as InuYasha came come, or a little while before he got there?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked a bit stunned. She wasn't home to know when Myou had stopped crying, but she was right about it. "Just as he walked through the garden. I was standing on the balcony with her, but she didn't see him."

"She knew he was in danger..."

"What?"

"Myou knew our son – her brother– was lost in the woods and going to be in fatal danger." Seina said and sat against the wall.

"How did she know?" Sesshomaru looked back as if trying to look at Myou.

"She can see certain things. She knows what we don't know of yet."

"How do you know she can do that?"

"My mother told me... when I was that young I would cry and she didn't know why. Nothing she, or anyone else, did would be able to calm me down. The next day a messanger came and told her that the day before her brother was killed in a battle. The battle was set by both sides for midday. That was the same time I didn't stop crying. I knew something bad was going to happen, but I didn't know what. I was to young to understand. I don't know when, but I lost that power before I was old enough to live on my own. Myou must have done the same thing with InuYasha."

"What danger was he in?"

"Koga was going to kill him. He must have thought our son was your brother's son. I got there just in time to see a wolf attack him, and he broke it's jaw." She said it, then looked to see Sesshomaru's reaction.

"That son of a bitch!"

"He's gone... don't worry about it."

"Yes you are!" was yelled from down the hall. It was Sesshou's voice, and InuYasha's came lightly through it telling him to stop.

Seina and Sesshomaru both looked in that direction, then back to each other. "What is that about?" the Lord asked his wife.

"Hell if I know, I've been here with you, remember..." She stood up and walked with him to the corner of where the children were. They both heard the words, "You have a crush!" being chanted by their eldest. Seina smiled and looked at Sesshomaru, " I think maybe your son has become fond of Rin. It would be easier to get along with her, then to avoid her." She smiled hopefully, " Think about it."

"I'll think about it." he said non to happy.


	7. Feelings Revealed

Rin And InuYasha

Feeling Revealed.

Seina kept to herself for a while inside, leaving Sesshomaru to deal with every "underage" being. Well... Not _all_ of them. She kept Myou inside with her out of the sun. She didn't think the baby would burn, but she knew it wasn't good for her eyes.

Seina pick the baby up and carried her over to the balcony. She saw Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Sesshou playing. She didn't see Rin with them for some reason. The mistress looked about, and saw the young girl watching. She giggled every few seconds. She didn't blame her for not wanting to get inbetween them. Those three males were the most burtal on the Earth... even when playing. Mother and child leapt from the elevated platform, to the ground and sat beside Rin.

"Are you having fun watching, or would you like to join?" Seina sked smiling.

Rin just looked up to her, and then back to them. She still wasn't in her talking stage yet, and Seina didn't think she would be for a while.

Seina put an arm around her shoulders, " You know you can talk to me. You have before."

Rin blinked, she didn't remember anything about her. It must have shown in her eyes, because Seina spoke again and told her of how they had first met. "SEINA!" Rin yelled as the memeories came bak to her.

The three males all stopped moving, now that they had heard her vioce for the first time. Sesshomaru just stood there, with Sesshou's ankel in his hand, and InuYasha's wistes in Sesshou's hands as he was handing upside down. "She spoke" Sesshou said as they stood there.

Seina looked at them. "What? Have you never seen a woman speak before?" She rolled her eyes at them and laughed. The demoness was happy that she remembered, and it pleased her to hear the yong girl's voice again.

The boys began to play around and Rin felt comfortable talking again, "Where have you been since then?" she asked.

"Right here... Raising two sons and a husband." She smiled.

Rin giggled. "He doesn't seem to friendly though. I feel that i wronged him already."

"Pfftt..Don't worrry yourself over him. He'll warm up to you, it took him a while to warm up to me too." She smiled reasurringly.

Rin smiled. "I thought you looked like someone, but I wasn't sure, so I decided to stay quiet." She said, looking as is ashamed she didn't remember.

"I kinda figured that-- or something close to it-- since you didn't say anything. I barrily reconized you, not only from some of the wounds, but you've just gotten so much older, and more lady like since I last saw you."

Rin smiled happily at the compliment.

The boys finaly stop fooling around. It took _forever_ but they were tired now. Though, about 6 or 7 rough hours of chasin and playing will do that to you. Sesshomaru, Sesshou and InuYash all walked over, chests heaving, and sat down. Sesshomaru's first instict was to sit on Seina's left, but that's where Rin was, so he moved over to the right. He didn't like it though, because of the lack of his left arm. Sesshou sat on the outside of Rin, and InuYasha sat between his parent's legs.

"You three done now?" Seina asked. 

Sesshomaru lay back before answering. He losed his eyes : "For now."

Seina sighed. "I'm not going tovsay it becuase as soon as I do, it will happen."

Sesshomaru smiled in reply, "We won't get hurt mom."

"Yeah." InuYasha incuraged his brother's words.

"Fun and games... Fun and games.." She laughed, knowing she would have been the same way, though she didn't have someone around as a child. 

Rin didn't say anthing. She was surrounded by demons, and she only knew one of them. She looked at the ground, and kept away from eye contact.

"What'do ya think? Everyone' gotta play sometimes." Sesshou spoke to Rin trying to get her to become part of the conversation.

She only smiled, as he put his arm around her, and lightly rocker her back and forth playfully.

Sesshou smiled, seeing her cheeks bunched up slightly. "Awe.. She can smile!"

InuYasha looked over to her for the first time of the day, he smiled slightly and blished a little himself.

Seina looked at Sesshou and Rin and slightly saw InuYasha in her peripheral vision. She changed glaces, and looked at him, but only a glace long enough to know what he was doing, before covering it p, by looking back at Sesshomaru, and have a small conversation with him. Her little suspision was right.

Later

Seina was in her bed room conversating with her husband. Myou lay in her crib half asleep, but still moving. The only light as of now was a few lit candels in the room to see, and the reddish-orange glow comming from the setting sun.

"I really think we-" Seina was interupted by a knock on the door. She looked at Sesshomaru, "Come in." She said, only loud enough to not wake the baby.

InuYasha walked in the room, his head facing down. He looked up to see his parents, and saw his mother laying on the bed on her stomach and his father sitting regularly on the floor with his back against the bed. "Father?"

"Yes InuYasha. What is it?" the demon lord answered.

"Can I speak with you? Alone?" He asked, his vioce was nervously.

Seina pushed herself up with her arms and rolled over. She met Sesshomaru's gaze, and stood. "InuYasha, would you like me to take your sister out too?"

InuYasha looked taken back by the question. He wasn't expecting her to leave, but him and his father to go elsewhere."I dont mind either way." he said trying to just make things go faster without being rude.

Seina picked the baby out of the crib and walked out the door with her. She lightly messed her son hair and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She kissed Myou's cheek, and hummed a lullaby to her. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What troubles you, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked, as they both sat on the edge of the bed,

"May I know what you and mom were talking about before I came in?" he asked. It wasn't what he wanted to talk about.

"Yes, I suppose. Your mother and I were discussing if we were going to adopt Rin." He asnwered.

InuYasha's eyes wided, " What??" This was news to him.

"She wants her to be your sibling, and this family knows how I feel about mortals." He choose carfully how he said it, fore his son was half human.

"You can't!" He wanted to yell this so badly.. and he didn't know it, but he did.

Sesshomaru looked back at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

InuYasha's face truned the color of his kimono red, -which looks likes his uncles, since it was a presant from him.

"InuYasha, speak to me. You know you can trust me."

"I... I um..." He was silence for a few moments, then looked away. "I like Rin." he said as if it were bad.

Sesshomaru blinked, and thought about it. "InuYasha. You having feelings for someone is not a bad thing. Do not be ashamed for how you feel." Sesshomaru got the words he said, from some one he trusted, and knew had said the right thing, his wife.

InuYasha smiled slightly. He knew his father was right, but he couldn't just change like that. "Should I tell her, or just let it go? I'm only half demon..." he trailed off his sentence.

Sesshomaru cursed his brother in his mind, "Tell her, but wait for the right time. This takes time. Learn about her, and let her learn of you. Being half demon has _nothing_ to do with who you are. Don't put yourself down for it." he said, and nudged his arm lightly.

"Thanks dad." He smiled, and stood up. "That's all."

Sesshomaru nod and stood as well. They both walked to the door, "Bed for you go to bed, you mind fnding your mother."

InuYasha nod and ran off.


	8. First Word

Rin and InuYasha

First Word

InuYasha had gotten his mother, and ran to his room as his mother walked back to her's with Myou in her arms-sleeping. The mistress walked into her chambers and saw her husband laying on the bed. Eyes closed, and on his side, facing the door. His breathing was calm and deep. Was he asleep or was he just relaxed? She shrugged. _He'll wake up when I get in bed anyway... It doesn't really matter._ She thought.

Myou began to cry.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes shot open; he sat up as fast as he could. "What annoys her?" he asked.

"I'm not psychic." Seina stated. It must have come off sounding more irritated then she really was, because her husband recoiled a little. "Sorry," she spoke again, "I'm just tired." He voice, she made sure was laid back, and no were near 'edgy' or mad.

He just nod. The demon Lord was just as tried. "We can't adopt Rin." He spoke, after his jaws closed from his yawn. He looked over to his nursing daughter and smiled weakly. _She looks just like her mother..._

"Why not!?" Seina kept her voice down, as to not wake the rest of the household.

Her husband smirk. "Men have their reasons." He said and put his hand on her knee. He rubbed it lightly, then turned his body around, laying his head on her thighs.

"I'm not a pillow." She said, not bothering to look at him, since Myou's body was in the way anyway.

"Be not so sure. You make good as one." He smiled to his comment.

Seina smiled herself as she stood up. It had almost knocked him off the bed, because of how close the edge he was. He growled, and she only smiled brighter.

Myou had finished, and fell asleep. Her mother placing her gingerly in her small infant bed to keep her safe. She hick-upped once, then nothing came from her except the sound of breathing.

Husband and wife lay in bed next to one another, staying close and comfy. Seina slept on Sesshomaru's left, with her arm over his torso, and head on his chest. He like to have his right arm free when sleeping, sometimes moving it above his head, or behind.

Around midnight, the couple had been woken by Myou's cries once again.

Seina yawned and pushed Sesshomaru almost out of the bed. She only smiled as he growled at her and got up. It was his turn to take car of the midnight cry. She wanted for a few monments, and when Myou's crying had started to subside, she went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru rocked her gently in his arm. He hadn't smelt anything that would have meant otherwise, and if he had, he would know. Myou soon relaxed, and her and her father both went back to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was up fairly early; Seina always was, making sure everyone was okay, and fed. Rin took over taking care of Myou when Seina was busy. The infant loved Rin, and went with her willingly every time she was handed over.

Sesshou and InuYasha came down from their rooms, and sat around the table. InuYasha looking at Rin out of the corner of his eye or a split second, and then to his mother. He hoped his father hadn't told her, but if he had, what could he do about it. The half-demon knew his parents didn't keep secrets from each other, and if they did, it was never for long. Sesshou didn't eat in the morning, and ran outside. His normal little routine was to run around the castle yard around 50 times, or until he got bored, then find InuYasha and get him into a game of tag, or wrestling.

"InuYasha." Seina said, not yet looking at him.

"Yes mother?" He asked, looked over to her, and she returned his gaze.

"You and father cleared up what was wrong?" She asked.

He nod slowly, "Yes." _Does she know?_

She smiled, "Good." She then turned to Rin " Are you ready?" She asked.

Rin smiled brightly. "I am."

InuYasha just smiled to the sound of her voice. He then thought about it, "Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

Seina nod, " Yes, love, we are. We'll be back by day's end." She looked at him nervously.. "Tell your father, I said 'I love you, and Don't be mad.'. I didn't tell him we were leaving."

InuYasha nod. " Alright." Between him and his bother, he was the more 'message trusted' one. Sesshou did do it from time to time, but InuYasha spent more time with his parents. Sesshou was becoming...very independent.

"Lets be off Rin." the demoness said with a smiled, and headed for the door. "If Myou bothers you, or gets to heavy, let me know."

Rin nod, "Yes Seina." she said, "She won't be a problem though. She never is." She hugged the demon baby, and kissed her cheek.

Myou giggled. She grabbed at Rin's hair, and made her noises Laughing every so often.

Seina whistled for her dragon to come, and it woke her husband. She sighed hearing his voice frm the balcony saying: "And Just where might you be off to?"

She looked back and smiled, " Um... Out for the day." She said vaguely

"Mm-hm." He just made the sound in his throat, and looked at her like 'Really? And I wasn't informed why?'

Seina's dragon landed infront of them, and Myou looked at it, She yelled in happiness and tried to learn forward to pet it. "Ki-yay!" She yelled her first word-sound. She said it a fe times over:"Ki-yay! Ki-yay!"

Sesshomaru jumped down, "Did she just say 'kitty'?"

Seina smiled, "She is my daughter. And yes, that was a 'kitty'." She said happly. "Our daughter speaks.

Sesshomaru smiled, and shook his head, "She called your dragon, kitty." He looked at the beast, "You're in for hell." he smirked.

The dragon only growled at him, with the sarcastic look of 'thanks...thanks a lot...' in it's eyes.m


End file.
